Although the present invention has universal application where comfort, durability, and ease of maintenance are desirable end goals, it is especially suitable in therapeutic settings. Those suffering from the trauma of a surgical operation, such as an operation to the cervical area of the spine, from an accident or from various disorders of the nervous system or bone structure have a particular need for a pillow providing these attributes. This need arises not only from soreness and the need for rest incident to healing, but also for a pillow which discourages all unnecessary movements by the convalescent.
Various types of pillows presently available which attempt to satisfy these needs include those in the following categories: foam rubber cylinders, foam rubber sections flat on the bottom and having one or more humps on the top, as for elevation of the neck, and cloth casings filled with various batting materials either folded or rolled into a tube. In the case of the solid foam rubber types, they tend to spring upwardly where the body part is not placed, thus uncomfortably moving sore parts and trapping body heat. In addition, their excess springiness tends to move them out of the selected position, particular on a hospital bed having its head portion elevated. Furthermore, a solid block of foam rubber is an expensive material, especially when it must be cut or formed in shapes having unusual cross-sections. Pillows entirely filled with batting, either cotton or polyester fiber, do not readily retain a desirable shape, tend to mat and flatten out where weight has been applied, and lack sufficient firmness for maximum comfort.